


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Jessika Pava/Rey

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9736868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Dreaming of an ocean like a meadow: Jessika teaches Rey to swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



Dandoran is an oceanic planet.

D'Qar is not, but Jessika still volunteers to teach Rey to swim. Day after day, they grow closer as Jessika's steady hands hold Rey's waist to keep her afloat in the green-loam lake.

When the pale sky breaks and the whole world fills with water, rain thick in sheets, Rey wraps her arms around Jessika's shoulders and their lips touch.

They trade the slimy lake for the expanse of Jessika's bed, swimming in blankets. Everything is still hot and wet.

Rey tastes like salt, and she feels like _home_ even more than the sea had.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Dreaming of an ocean like a meadow."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
